Sonnenaufgang
by Tanja87
Summary: Spielt eigentlich nach keiner bestimmten Staffel. buffy wird schwer verletzt, während Angel in L.A. ist, doch keiner weiß, was passiert ist......


Buffy schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und lehnte dagegen. Als sie erleichtert ausatmete, lief Joyce auf sie zu. Joyce hatte die ganze Zeit im Wohnzimmer gesessen und auf Buffys Rückkehr gewartet. Seit sie von dem Doppelleben ihrer Tochter wusste, konnte sie nachts nicht mehr ruhig schlafen, wenn sie nicht sicher wusste, dass Buffy unversehrt nach Hause gekommen war.

,,Buffy was ist los?" fragte sie und legte besorgt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Buffy wandte sich zur Tür, damit ihre Mutter ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, doch Joyce ließ sich nicht so leicht abbringen. Sie drehte Buffy, die langsam nachgab. Joyce war von dem Anblick geschockt. Sie hatte inzwischen schon viele Verletzungen ihrer Tochter gesehen, doch das hier übertraf alles bisher Dagewesene bei weitem.

,,Mom, es ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht!" versuchte Buffy ihre mom zu beruhigen, hatte aber wenig Erfolg. Buffys Gesicht war blutüberströmt, sie hatte mehrere Platzwunden, eine direkt über dem Auge und eine ganze Menge Kratzer. Joyce schüttelte ungläubig den kopf und hob Buffy jetzt mit beiden armen fest, als könnte sie jeden Moment umfallen, was bei deren Erscheinungsbild auch gar nicht verwunderlich wäre.

,, Was ist passiert? Hast du noch andere Verletzungen?" schoss Joyce besorgt los, während Buffy langsam begann zu schwanken.

,,Mom es geht mir gut, ehrlich" murmelte sie gerade noch, bevor sie ohnmächtig zusammensank. Joyce konnte sie gerade noch auffangen und vorsichtig auf den Boden legen. Dann rief sie Giles an. Sie war total in Panik und vertippte sich ein paar Mal, bevor sie ihn erreichte. Sie wusste nicht, ob Buffy noch mehr Verletzungen hatte und Buffys Schwächeanfall war Grund genug um ernsthaft besorgt zu sein. …

Giles fuhr schnell. Es war ungewöhnlich für ihn, aber wenn es um Buffys Wohl ging, pfiff er auf die Grundsätze die ihm sonst so wichtig waren. Joyce hatte ihn mit ihrem Anruf sehr beunruhigt, denn es war bis her noch nie vorgekommen, dass Buffy auf normaler Patrouille ernsthaft verletzt wurde, geschweige denn so schwer, dass sie bewusstlos zusammenbrach. Es war kein außergewöhnlicher Dämon in der Stadt, zumindest wusste Giles nichts davon, weswegen ihm das ganze ziemlich ernst erschien.

Quietschend hielt er vor dem haus der Sunmers an . Als er gerade klopfen wollte, öffnete eine verängstigte Joyce ihm die Tür.

,,Wo ist sie?"

,,Im Wohnzimmer"

Giles lief ins Wohnzimmer, wo buffy auf einer Couch laf. Er erschrak für einen Moment, als er die Wunden in ihre Gesicht sah. Wenn die Wunden dort schon so schlimm aussahen, wie würden dann erst etwaige andere Verletzungen aussehen? Joyce stand besorgt am Kopfende der Couch und beobachtete jeden von Giles' Handgriffen. Er strich sorgsam die Haare aus Buffys gesicht und betastete die Blutergüsse , die bereits blau zu sehen waren. Joyce runzelte die Stirn, als er dann begann, Buffys bluse zu öffnen. Blut rann plötzlich über seine Hand . Buffy hatte eine offene Wunde im Bauch, die immer noch stark blutete.

Giles wandte sich zu Joyce: ,,Haben Sie Verbandszeug im Haus?"

Joyce antwortete erst hgar nicht, sondern lief gleich die treppe hoch um es zu holen. Als sie zurückkam hielt sie eine Flasche Desinfektionsmittel in der einen und Verbandszeug in der anderen. Giles nahm es ihr ab und begann die Wunden zu reinigen, während Joyce ihn beobachtete und immer wieder Buffys Gesicht begutachtete. Als Buffy langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen schien und hin und wieder stöhnte, strich Joyce ihr beruhigend über den Kopf, so wie sie es schon getan hatte, als Buffy noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war.

Giles befestigte den Verband und warf Joyce einen Blick zu.

,,Wissen Sie was passiert ist? „ Joyce schüttelte den Kopf : ,, Sie kam herein und….." sie sah wieder auf Buffy hinab, die immer noch benommen dalag und sich nicht bewegte.

,,Ausgerechnet jetzt da Angel nicht da ist." Murmelte Giles vor sich her. Beide betrachteten besorgt Buffys Atmung , als könnte sie jeden Moment aussetzen. Stunden vergingen indem sie so dasaßen, doch Buffy wachte nicht auf. Die Blutung hatte nachgelassen, aber ansonsten war alles gleich geblieben, Giles erhob sich schließlich.

,,Wenn sich ihr Zustand ändert rufen Sie mich bitte an. Sollte sie Fieber bekommen müssen wir sie sofort ins Krankenhaus bringen."

Joyce nickte und begleitete ihn zur Tür. Als sie hinter Giles die Tür schloss, dache sie bereits darüber nach, was Buffy wohl so schwer verletzt haben mochte.


End file.
